


Destiny of Our Family

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena perjanjian sang ayah dengan sahabat nya. Leeteuk terpaksa menikah dengan Kang in dan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa cinta,tapi semenjak ciuman itu Leeteuk merasa ada yg aneh. Dan Kyuhyun sang adik diam-diam menyukai Sesama laki-laki. </p><p>Let's see their destiny on this FF. Warning. Genderswitch Leeteuk,Kim Heechul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny of Our Family

LeeTeuk sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menikahi pria kelas bawah pilihan ayah nya. Kenapa bisa? Itu karena sang Ayah memiliki sahabat sejak kecil yg hidup miskin dan sakit-sakitan,hanya Ayah nya lah satu-satunya orang yg selalu menolong nya.hingga sahabat karibnya meninggal dan Ayah nya berjanji akan menikahkan kedua anak mereka.  
Pernikahan agar putra sahabatnya yg katanya pintar itu bisa hidup lebih baik.  
Leeteuk berdecih, untuk apa hanya pintar jika tidak memiliki uang? Semuanya hanya sia-sia.  
Dan jujur. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyukai nya.   
Leeteuk menggerutu terus menerus sambil mencoba beberapa baju yg sudah di siapkan pelayan. Gadis yg hidup bak Tuan putri itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan senyum nya dan hanya menggerutu.  
Cklek!  
"Hoi.Noona, calon suami mu sudah ada di bawah cepat turun!" Perintah sang adik.   
Leeteuk memutar kedua bola mata nya "aku tahu Kyuhyun!" Jawab Leeteuk tak kalah galak dari sang adik.  
Bukanya turun ke lantai bawah,Kyuhyun malah masuk ke dalam sang kakak dan duduk di kasur. Tangan nya mengambil baju yg berserakan di kasur dan mengangkat nya "kalau kau tidak menyukai nya,kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu mencoba memakai semua baju ini"  
"Aku mau tampil sempurna di depan siapapun"  
"Sifat mu tidak pernah berubah" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat nya dan langsung menarik lengan Leeteuk "ayo kita turun ke bawah menyambut suami mu"  
"Calon" koreksi Leeteuk  
.  
Kang in menyesap cangkir kopi nya sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita ayah Leeteuk yg menceritakan kisah persahabatan nya dengan ayah Kang in. Akhirnya Kang in tahu bagaimana asal mula perjodohan ini. Ia sendiri bingung karena baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan hubungan mereka tidak lah baik.   
Tak lama Leeteuk sudah berada di ruang tengah bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kang in langsung berdiri dan memandangi Leeteuk. Ia akui Leeteuk memang sangat cantik,wajah nya begitu teduh tapi hanya pada nya saja Leeteuk memasang wajah judes nya.   
Kang in sengaja mengajak calon istrinya itu makan malam karna ada beberapa hal yg harus di bicarakan. Salah satunya persiapan pernikahan yg akan di adakan sebentar lagi.  
"Katakan padaku apa motif mu?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah menenggak wine nya. "Tidak bisa kah kau menolak pernikahan sinting ini?"  
Kang in menatap Leeteuk "tidak bisa tuan putri. Pernikahan mutlak dan aku tidak mempunyai niat apapun kecuali balas budi pada Ayah mu"  
Leeteuk mendengus kesal "dengan menikahi ku? Kau gila. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu dan aku benar-benar membenci mu" Leeteuk menaruh serbet di atas meja lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Kang in hanya mendesah dan mengikuti Leeteuk yg sudah keluar dari restaurant.   
Selama di mobil,Leeteuk hanya menggerutu terus menerus dan menyalahkan Kang in yg menyetujui pernikahan ini. "Kau urus saja pernikahan ini!" Seru Leeteuk saat keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil.  
Kang in menarik lengan Leeteuk dan memutar tubuh nya hingga menghadap nya. Leeteuk mencoba mundur perlahan tapi tubuhnya terlahan oleh mobil yg ada di belakang nya. "Apa yg kau lakukan?"  
Kang in menundukan kepalanya,hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Leeteuk. "Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku semena-mena? Padahal aku tidak pernah memperlakukan mu dengan buruk"  
"Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai mu atau bahkan mencintai mu,kau juga tidak pernah berusaha membatalkan pernikahan dadakan ini"  
"Aku sudah mengatakan nya padamu,aku hanya berbalas budi pada ayah mu. Jadi berusahalah bersikap baik pada ku"  
"Tidak ak--hmpph"  
Kang in berhasil membungkam mulut Leeteuk dengan bibirnya. Membuat Leeteuk berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata nya. "Selamat tidur" ucap Kang in setelah melepaskan ciuman nya,ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Leeteuk yg masih berdiri mematung "sialan! Aku benar-benar membencimu"  
.  
Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya karena sakit setelah mendengar cerita dari sang Noona. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka calon kakak iparnya itu akan bertindak sejauh itu. Apalagi Noona nya orang yg sangat keras kepala dan perfeksionis hanya ada dua org yg bisa menanganinya yaitu ia dan ayah nya. "Tidak ada yg lucu dari cerita ku Kyuhyun-ah"  
Kyuhyun langsung berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar nada dingin dari Leeteuk "oke. Miahne. Jadi menurutku memang seharus nya kau mulai bersikap baik padanya,lagipula dalam hitungan hari kalian akan jadi suami istri"  
"Cih!" Leeteuk berdecih "dia saja berani mencium ku nanti setelah menikah dia pasti bisa langsung memperkosa ku"  
"Memperkosa istri sah nya sendiri bukan masalah noona ku sayang"  
Sekali lagi Leeteuk kesal dengan Kyuhyun yg sama sekali tidak membantu nya.  
Ooooooooo  
Kyuhyun menarik simpul dasinya sambil berjalan di lorong kantor ayah nya. Beberapa orang yg nelihat nya langsung membungkuk dan menyapa nya. Yah. Semua seantero perusahaan tau siapa Kyuhyun. Namja tampan calon penerus sang Ayah. Namun sayang nya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dan malah bekerja di perusahaan game. Sang ayah tidak melarang tapi sesekali mengingatkan bahwa jika di butuhkan Kyuhyun harus kembali dan meninggalkan tempat bekerja.  
Lalu apa yg di lakukan namja itu di kantor ayahnya?tentu saja persiapan pernikahan kakak nya dan menemui calon kakak iparnya yg berada di lantai 13 dimana ia menjabat sebagai Manager keuangan. "Terima Kasih sudah mau datang Kyuhyun-ah"  
"Jangan sok akrab Kang in-ssi,kau belum sah jadi kakak ipar ku"  
Kang in hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak terkejut dengan sikap calon adik ipar nya itu mengingat calon istrinya juga punya sikap yg sama. Tapi ia akui Leeteuk punya sikap lebih buruk daripada Kyuhyun. "Jadi semua sudah siap?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk,kedua tangan nya ia masukan kedalam saku celana "yah sempurna. Oh iya Kang in-sshi"  
Kang in menatap Kyuhyun,menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapan nya "aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menerima pernikahan ini,padahal jelas-jelas kau bisa menyuruh ku menghentikan pernikahan ini. Apapun motif mu,hanya satu. Jangan lukai kakak ku"  
"Tentu saja" ucap Kang in tegas. "Aku tidak akan pernah melukai Leeteuk"  
"Bagus,baiklah Kang in-hyung aku harus kembali ke kantor ku"  
Kyuhyun memutar tubuh nya dan melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum. "Kyu!" Panggil Kang In. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kang in dengan alis berkerut "jika aku mewarisi perusahaan ayah mu,apa kau tidak keberatan"  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai tahu motif Kang in menikahi kakak nya   
"Ya. Asal kau tidak menyakiti nya itu sudah cukup bagi ku"  
.  
Ini sudah kesekian kali nya Leeteuk mencoba gaun pengantin nya. Namun belum ada satu pun yg membuat Kang in menyukai gaun-gaun itu.tidak kah ia tahu bahwa saat ini Leeteuk dalam keadaan Mood yg buruk,ah. Bukankah memang moodnya selalu buruk.   
"Coba gaun yg ini" Kang in menunjuk satu gaun putih dengan hiasan bunga warna biru safir. Pegawai toko itu mengambil nya dan membantu Leeteuk berganti lagi.  
Setelah di pakai. Tirai ruang ganti itu pun di buka,dan senyum Kang in mengembang. Sungguh kali ini Leeteuk sangat cantik "okey. Yg itu saja"  
"Setelah ini belikan aku makanan yg mahal dan enak! Aku lelah berganti gaun berkali-kali" gerutu Leeteuk  
"Baik.. Baik. Sekrng ganti baju mu dan kita makan"  
Selesai mencoba gaun pengantin,Kang in mengajak Leeteuk sebuah cafe. Kang in memilih cafe karena lebih nyaman di banding restaurant mahal dengan berbagai macam pelayanan yg menurutnya berlebihan. "Jangan protes" kata Kang in ketika sampai di sebuah cafe. Leeteuk mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Kang in masuk ke dalam cafe.   
'Tidak terlalu buruk'batin Leeteuk. Kang in menyapa pemilik cafe yg sudah ia kenal lama.   
"Kau suka?" Tanya Kang in yg sudah duduk di tempat favorite nya. Tempat duduk yg berafda di sudut cafe menghadap jendela agar bisa melihat org berlalu lalang. Leeteuk mengangguk sedikit.  
Tak butuh waktu lama,Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Leeteuk menyantap waffle nya sementara Kang in menyeruput cappucino nya "seperti nya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi mu" Kang in memulai pembicaraan   
"Dia memang seperti itu" jawab Leeteuk singkat  
"Apa kau pernah mengalami sesuatu? Sikap Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan"  
Deg!  
Leeteuk menghentikan gerakan mengunyah nya dan meletakan sendok nya" tidak ada,dan berhenti mengorek kehidupan masa lalu ku"  
"Okey. Lalu bagaimana jika aku mengambil alih perusahaan ayah mu"  
"Silahkan,aku tidak keberatan"  
Kening Kang in berkerut. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Leeteuk sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perusahaan sang ayah "akan lebih bagus perusahaan itu lenyap,perusahaan yg membuat ayah rela berpisah dengan ibu" ucap Leeteuk sarkatis "ck! Pernikahan palsu lebih baik,karna tak akan ada yg terluka"  
Kang in tak pernah tahu Leeteuk akan bicara seperti itu,seakan ia membenci yg nama nya pernikahan dan juga ayah nya.   
"Ayo pulang. Aku lelah" ucap Leeteuk ketus. Sampai kapan ia terus ketus seperti itu. Kang in hanya bisa sabar sampai tujuan nya berhasil.  
OooooooooOooooooO  
Wedding day  
Kang in merapikan letak dasi nya dan bersiap menyambut Leeteuk di atas altar untuk mengucap janji pernikahan. Ia hanya butuh waktu sampai semua rencana nya berjalan lancar,sudah sangat lama ia menunggu saat saat seperti ini.  
Leeteuk berdiri sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun nya,Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu untuk menjemput kakak nya. "Kau sangat cantik noona"  
Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun "kau juga tampan terima kasih untuk semua nya Kyu"  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan menatap wajah kakak nya "kapan pun aku akan menjaga mu karna aku selalu menyayangi mu"  
Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Leeteuk dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang "ayo. Ku antar kau pada ayah"  
Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ne.."   
Entah kenapa meski ia tidak mencintai Kang in,ia tetap menikmati pernikahan ini.   
Kyuhyun menyerahkan Leeteuk pada ayah dan kemudian ayah mengantar nya ke altar dan di serahkan pada Kang in "tolong jaga dia"  
"Aku akan selalu menjaganya"  
Perasaan Leeteuk perlahan menghangat mendengar Kang in yg akan melindunginya. Jujur. Leeteuk memang butuh perlindungan,bukan dari Kyuhyun saja tapi dari seseorang. Dan itu 'adalah Kang in'  
Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat seseorang yg ia kenal sedang berdiri di sudut pintu ruangan . Tanpa perlu basa basi Kyuhyun menghampiri nya dan menarik lengan orang itu "Choi Siwon, kau ingin mati di tangan ku?"  
"Dia menikah?"  
"Ya. Leeteuk Noona menikah dengan pria yg lebih baik dari mu"  
"Dia tidak mencintai pria itu,aku tahu"  
"Kau benar. Noona sama sekali tidak mencintai nya. Noona tidak akan pernah merasakan perasaan itu lagi karena ulah mu. Pergi dari sini atau kau kuseret keluar"  
Siwon beprgerak mundur sedikit "aku minta maaf atas apa yg ku lakukan pada Noona mu"  
Kyuhyun mendengus. 'Maaf' tidak menyelesaikan apapun atau bahkan mengobati luka yg menganga di hati Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memutar kembali ingatan nya beberapa tahun yg lalu.saat Leeteuk menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hyundai dept. Store. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius tetapi Siwon harus pergi selama 2 tahun ke jepang dan mereka berdua tetap melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.  
Tapi ketika Siwon kembali dari jepang ternyata dia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain,singkat nya selama Siwon menikah ia sama sekali belum mengakhiri hubungan dengan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yg mencoba agar kakak nya kembali sedia kala. Ia tidak mau melihat sang kakak depresi seperti dulu.


End file.
